


A Kiss Goodnight

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Other, and life, just death, nice ending, not really gory or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiss before it is too late. Give a kiss to wake someone up, to send them off into sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](http://teacookie.tumblr.com/post/57215090580/) comic, with a nicer ending.

Levi looked down at the body before him, frozen in place. The area had been cleared of titans, but at a cost, oh how heavy that cost had always been, but now he had been plunged into the depths of the lake near the HQ during winter. His heart had been shattered, after all of the death and destruction around him, he had thought that they would be safe, would be able to stay alive, though, it seems, he had been wrong.

“Hanji! Oi, Hanji! Stop fooling around and wake up, you have to, please…” he said, kneeling down beside them as he spoke. “You know, I remember you telling me the story of Prince Charming, you called me yours…”

Softly, he kissed them on the lips, just a peck, wishing for them to awaken.

“But I am not Prince Charming, otherwise you would have woken up by now,” he sighed, looking at their face, like this, Hanji looked almost peaceful, unlike in life.

“Heh, you know Hanji, you were always buried under paperwork, chasing some theory or another, experimenting whenever you had reason to, never resting like you should have. That’s all over now though…” he paused, smiling wistfully, before continuing. “So, don’t try waking up, you need your sleep, and I won’t try to force you to wake up anymore either.”

Levi gave them a soft kiss on the forehead. “This is a kiss goodnight, so, goodnight Hanji.”

* * *

Levi slowly opened his eyes, a blurred figure was in front of him. He couldn’t fathom where he was, after all he had just been fighting, everything had been nearing its end, the war on titans, all the politics, everything, and he was playing his role. This place was far too warm for the winter it had been, the coldness he had felt all around himself, the ground far too soft and fluffy, and there was far too much light around him.

“Come on Levi, wake up! You can’t sleep all day you know!” the familiar voice rang in his ears, familiar and impossible, heart-wrenchingly impossible. He jolted up into a sitting position, staring at the person before him.

“H-Hanji? Where am I? How are you here? You-you were-” he was cut off by a hug as the other pounced onto him, and a moment later they were kissing together.

“Wake up, sleeping beauty, look around yourself and figure it out,” they grinned at him, not getting off of his lap despite how much bigger they were.

It dawned on Levi then. The atmosphere of happiness and Hanji being there, well, it was clear what had happened. “So I am dead then. Somehow this is nicer than I imagined it to be.”

“Of course it is nicer, you pictured death as an eternal loneliness, rather it is more of a paradise.”

“Heh, and here I thought we were going to end up burning in hell together instead.” Hanji laughed at his remark, standing and offering a hand up, which he gladly took.

“I have been waiting for you, didn’t want to go any further than this without you, after all, who knows what is on the other side.”

“You could’ve you know… Left without me, there was no need to wait,” said he, frowning at them, secretly happy that they had wanted to though.

“Yeah, but this is worth it, waiting, after all you had to watch me die, this is the favor I could return to you.” They smiled at him, still holding his hand as the both of them walked into the increasing light.

“Well, thanks, it looks like we get to share in another adventure now, whatever it may be.”

“We can take this on no problemo, after all, we have faced worse than the unknown, and the unknown is always easier to face when we are together.”

 

 


End file.
